Backlash Films
Welcome to our site! This Wiki conatins information on all the movies and short films made by Dan Sowels and fellow filmmaker Peter Putman. We have made a number of films and if you are interested in them, you can find all the documented ones here. You can also stay up-to-date on the productions in the works at our YouTube channel. Latest activity Update as of February 5th, 2016 Yeah, it's been almost two years. Time flies. I've taken a bit of a break from filmmaking and started focusing on acting, but I've got some lovely projects I've been wanting to do, and now feels like a right time to do them. I can't say when that'll be, but I'm shooting for this Summer/Fall. It was a well needed break, because I tell ya, ODyssey killed me. We'll see what the future holds, for sure. I imagine you'll hear from me soon. Stay on the lookout. Dan Update as of February 16th, 2014 Well I've been away for a while! Time has gone by incredibly fast, I could've sworn I just updated this a month ago! In case you haven't seen, I made a mini-short which is meant to be a little sequel to ODyssey, which is titled Excursion. It was filmed in black and white, and it was a revisiting of my old ways and techniques I use to do when I first started making films. There's a subtle nod to one of my older films, SLASH present as well. As far as my future work, I absolutely have no idea. This is the usual time where I start cranking out the good stuff, but for some reason I've been running blank lately. I'm not walking away or giving up. I still have ideas, it's just the way I wanna execute them is what I'm uncertain about. It'll all come to me soon, and I'm very sure I'll be looking back on this post laughing at myself. I know this is a little late, but I hope you all had a fantastic holiday, and having a great year so far. I'll see you all soon! As always, keep watching, and God bless. Dan Update as of October 4th, 2013 Short update, with some bummer news, Malevolence has been put on hold. It won't be made anytime soon, due to some conflicts with other projects, but I do however have some skits lined up for later this month, or possibly the next. (maybe both? :P) I'm still however in the midst of planning my second feature film, I still don't want to give too much away, but I'm sure you'll love it when it hits. Keep Watchin' Dan Update as of September 12th, 2013 Regarding my film Malevolence, I won't be directing it. I'm giving it to more better hands than mine. Peter Putman will be directing the short film, which will be sent to NFFTY 2014. Again, I'm hoping the film will be done by late October, just in time for that little holiday everybody loves. I'm a huge fan of horror, and I can't wait to get back to it again. That's all for now, but I'll keep these updates coming more often. I realize I've been throwing these updates out sporadically, but I should have more time to do get them out more frequently, along with some other cool projects, instead of one or two a year. See you all soon, and remember to keep watchin'! Dan Update as of August 31st, 2013 News news news! First off, I've been pretty busy lately, but I'm returning to horror with a vengeance! I'm currently planning a short film, titled "Malevolence", which will deal with paranormal experiences in a way that hasn't been done before. I have great feeling about it, and I'll keep you up-to-date on its progress. I'm planning on releasing it around the October-ish area just in time for Halloween. I'm really excited to return to one of my favorite genres in film, and I can't wait to start working on it. You'll all love it, I'm very sure :) I recently had a small role in a feature film for a local director, Jeff Swerdan in the Flint area, and it was a great experience. You can see more of his work here: http://www.youtube.com/user/vernajuneent The film is titled "Becoming the Reaper" and it focuses on 'ol Grim himself and how he passes the torch on to new blood and the trials and tribulations his apprentice now faces by becoming the next Grim Reaper. I look forward to working on more projects with them soon. I'm also in the midst of planning my second feature film, I don't want to give too much away about it yet, but it's looking like it'll be a comedy. Anyways, that's all for now, thanks for checking back on the site, it means a lot. I'll definitely try to squeeze out more projects this coming fall! Keep watchin'! Dan Update as of June 20th, 2013 Oh boy oh boy oh boy. This is quite an update. First off, I'd like to thank the lovely cast/crew for your help on my biggest movie yet, ODyssey. It was such a challenge for me to get this done and I sure kicked its ass. I think it's my best movie so far, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'd also like to welcome Gandhi, who is a new contributor for this Wiki page, and he is going to improve the navigation for you all. If you haven't seen it already, I recently acted in a pilot for a friend of mine, Peter Putman entitled Ladykiller. If you'd like to check it out, you can find it and his other work on his youtube page http://youtube.com/DufiProductions Again, thanks for all your support, and remember to keep watchin'! - Dan EDIT: Wiki is looking terrific so far! :) Update as of May 02, 2013 Good news, I just remembered I still have a site! Principal Photography for ODyssey has almost wrapped, still a little more to shoot, and the movie is turning out great. I have about an hour of it edited, and at least 10 more minutes of it to put together, and around 15-20 minutes of it to shoot. I'm putting all other projects aside for a while, wether I'll return to them or not, I don't know. Pizza Delivery: The Movie may or may not be completed and released until the fall, if I decide to work on it again. Anyways, I'm tryin' to get everything done, I'll be back up on here with another update soon! Update as of January 19th, 2013 Well, it's been a hassle for the past two months. Had some situations come up, but I'm back and have a pretty big film on my hands. It's titled ODyssey and it's the final film in The Constant series. It doesn't act as a sequel at all, and it takes place mostly in the 1980's. I'm very pleased with the script, and when everything is said and done, it'll really be one of my best films yet. As for Pizza Delivery: The Movie, I need to push that aside for now, and try to get back to it by summer. It's almost completely shot, it just needs to be edited. The Dan Show may be getting a couple more episodes this spring, I'm hoping. My documentary will be completely re-shot this year and released by fall, God willing. SLASH 4: Waygate's End, I have no idea. This is a monster of a film, and I don't know how it'll all turn out. We're still throwing around ideas, but it isn't looking too good right now. Hopefully later on! Back to ODyssey, the synopsis is up, along with the poster, and expect it to hit sometime late Spring or Summer. I have 7 minutes of Footage shot, and I'll be filming some key scenes next week! Keep Watchin' - Dan Update as of November 08th, 2012 I've went on a little hiatus, but I'm back, and ready for more projects. I'm thinking about giving The Dan Show another chance as it got some positive feedback. Also, there MAY be a long awaited sequel to Army of Waygate after all. Dennie Justice is completely up for it, and has some ideas of his own, so we'll see if we can put together a solid script. The film is currently titled SLASH 4: Waygate's End. I'm currently working on my Pizza Delivery remake, and I just busted my ass on an animation that will be towards the beginning of the film. This is my first time actually animating, and it turned out okay. It has a total of 120+ drawings, and it's barely 20 seconds. Expect Pizza Delivery: The Movie to hit sometime in 2013. And after 5 years, Rambler will make an appearance again. The whole movie is basically a 20 minute feature of the first Pizza Delivery/Rambler films, with a little something extra at the end, possibly a remake of another favorite character? ;) As for my Constant series, maybe a third one is possible sometime in the future, I have an idea for a two-part finale to the series, (Army of Waygate was in two parts) and it will focus on the fate of Matthew Carson and how he will fufill his destiny. I'm pretty pleased with the story, although it is sorta depressing on how everything will turn out, but I believe it will serve as a great conclusion to the series. Keep Watchin' - Dan I don't believe in archives. Once the previous updates are gone, they're gone! Category:Browse Category:Movies